


Time For School

by MaddieStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Werewolves, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Parent Derek, Parent Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieStilinski/pseuds/MaddieStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘We’re a family of werewolves. We’ll never be normal.’</p><p>Stiles smiles as he re-fills his coffee cup.<br/>‘I know.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time For School

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of lovin' in this one guys. I'm in a smooshy mood. I might make this into a Hale/Stilinski family collection, depending on how much you like this one :) 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments! Enjoy :)

‘And you’ve got their lunches right? And their coats? You know how Isaac gets when he’s cold. And Erica’s shoes and-‘

Stiles paces the kitchen, his eyes wide and manic, hands fumbling over the buttons on his shirt.

‘Got it,’ Derek says, catching Stiles’ waist as he walks past. He’s warm and flushed and so attractive in his uniform, Derek’s almost sad he has to leave in five minutes.

‘Are you sure? Because you know we’re not allowed to get them until three-‘

Derek leans in and kisses him softly, letting his mouth linger on Stiles’ for a few seconds before pulling away.

‘You know they’ll be fine. If anything, you should be worried about the poor bastard that has to teach them.’

‘But that’s the problem!’ Stiles says, still tucked under Derek’s arm. ‘What if they bite someone, or start turning, or they get out of control? They won’t have a big bad Alpha there to stop them if-‘

Derek kisses him again, turning the rest of the sentence into a jumble of mumbled slurs. Stiles punches his arm lightly, frowning despite the little smile curled at the corner of his lips.

‘Stop doing that! You know I’m right.’

‘I think you worry too much,’ Derek replies, wrapping both hands around Stiles’ waist, pulling him closer. Stiles rests his head against his chest and Derek’s stomach backflips. After all this time, Stiles still makes him nervous. The little ways he touches him, how comfortable he is when he holds him; it all just makes Derek fall even more in love with him.

‘I know,’ Stiles says, sighing before looking up at Derek and _Jesus Christ_ those eyes should be illegal. They’re all big and brown and Derek knows if he keeps looking, he’ll get lost in them. 

‘I just don’t want them to get hurt, that’s all.’

 

Derek smiles, letting Stiles uncurl himself from his arms. He’s already got his uniform on, even though he doesn’t have to be at work for another hour. The pants hug his ass like a glove, and it fucking _kills_ Derek that he can’t grab it literally _all the time_.

‘That uniform shouldn’t be allowed,’ Derek says, tilting his head to get a better view.

‘Why?’ Stiles asks, following Derek’s eyes.

‘Because I can’t have other men seeing your ass in those pants.’

‘Jealous?’ Stiles smirks, grabbing his coffee from the side before walking back over to Derek.

‘No,’ he mutters, dropping his eyes. Because he _is_ jealous. Very, very jealous.

Stiles smirks and leans into Derek’s ear. ‘You shouldn’t be. You’re the one that gets to take them off.’

Derek laughs, but his reply is drowned out by the sound of tiny running feet.

‘Daddy!’ Erica sprints into the room and launches herself at Stiles, who catches her and swings her up onto his hip.

‘Are you excited for your first day at school, sweetie?’ Stiles asks, rubbing a spot of dirt off her cheek.

‘Yeah yeah yeah!’ she laughs, jumping in Stiles’ arms, her blonde ringlets flying all over the place.

Derek’s gut clenches and he has to resist the urge to stop her jumping. Because he just did her hair, and God knows he's not about to repeat the experience.

‘Careful, you. Daddy Derek won’t be happy if you ruin his hairstyle.’ Stiles smiles and puts her back on the floor. ‘Why don’t you go and put your shoes on and make sure Isaac and Boyd are ready?’

Without a word, she nods and runs away, giggling to herself as she goes.

 

Derek can’t help the smile plastered across his face. The way Stiles watches her leave, the _affection_ in his eyes is so strong that it literally melts Derek’s heart.

Unable to stop himself, he drags Stiles up by the wrist, kissing him like it’s the first time because _fuck_ Stiles is the best thing that’s ever happened to him.

Derek doesn’t know how long they stand there before Stiles pulls away, his cheeks flushed and warm.

‘What was that for?’ he asks, surprisingly breathless. ‘I mean I’m not complaining, but I’d like to know for future reference.’

‘That,’ Derek says, planting another kiss on the corner of his mouth. ‘Was for being such a good Dad.’

‘Me, a good Dad?’ Stiles asks, smirking. ‘Jesus, Derek, I’m not the one driving them to school and braiding their hair. Like seriously, how did you mange it? Every time I go near it, she turns into a fucking pogo stick.’

‘I had sisters.’

‘Yeah, but-‘

Derek closes his eyes, shaking his head. ‘Stiles, for someone so smart, you can be a real dumbass. Everyone and their mother knows how much you love those kids. Look at the way Erica ran straight for you. They love you Stiles, and you’re the only one who can’t see it.’

He trails into silence, his cheeks reddening more by the second because he never says shit like that. Not unless Stiles is around. Fucking typical.

‘For what it’s worth,’ Stiles smiles, resting his forehead on Derek’s. ‘You’re a pretty good dad too.’

‘Duh.’

 

The slap he gets is worth the twinkle in Stiles’ eyes, the little laugh he does every time Derek makes a joke. It’s fucking irresistible.

‘You’re such an asshole,’ Stiles breathes, kissing the base of Derek’s neck.

Derek laughs and pulls his face up to meet his lips, because neck kissing is all well and good, but Derek doesn’t have that kind of patience today.

‘But you love me,’ he smirks, breaking the kiss.

‘No, I love peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. I fucking _adore_ you.’

Derek smiles as Stiles kisses him again, before pulling away and checking his watch. ‘You better go, you know how bad traffic is at this time of day.’

Derek pulls Stiles back towards him, entirely not done with the kiss. ‘Sod it, let’s just wait another year. Who needs school?’

Stiles rolls his eyes, running his finger along Derek’s jawline before slapping his cheek lightly. ‘Our kids need school. If you get to train them to be werewolves, I at least want to help with their homework. Let’s try a bit of normality for a change.’

‘We’re a family of werewolves. We’ll never be normal.’

Stiles smiles as he re-fills his coffee cup. ‘I know.’

 

For a moment, all Derek can do is stare at Stiles. Because he’s unbelievable. The way he just accepts the crazy shit that’s inevitably going to happen without even a second thought. The way he smiles when Derek talks about the pack; it’s something Derek never thought he’d see. Not in a human.

It takes while to tear his eyes away from Stiles and check his watch, huffing audibly. ‘I can’t wait until they’re old enough to walk to school.’

Stiles laughs. ‘Derek, you work from home. Is it really that much effort to drive ten minutes down the road?’

‘Oh I don’t care about that,’ he sniggers, moving behind Stiles, who’s busy making his breakfast at the opposite counter. Derek slips his hands into the back pocket of his pants, leaning in to kiss his shoulder. ‘I just don’t want to leave you, that’s all.’

‘Me or my ass?’ Stiles asks.

‘Bit of both.’

‘Tell you what,’ Stiles says through a mouthful of toast. ‘You drop the kids off and make it back in twenty minutes, and it won’t just be my ass you’ll be grabbing.’

Derek blinks. ‘Does that mean what I think it means?’

Stiles shrugs, turning back to his toast. ‘I dunno, Derek. Make it back in twenty minutes and maybe we’ll find out.’

Derek stares at him intently for a few seconds, trying to read the glint in his eyes. Then, he turns and grabs his keys.

‘Come on kids, it's time for school!’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! If you have anything you want me to write, or if you just want to chat about Teen Wolf in general, check out my [Tumblr](http://sourwolfsam.tumblr.com) and leave a note in my inbox!


End file.
